Fliqpy
:Para ver información sobre su lado bueno, véase Flippy. Flippy Malvado o Fliqpy es el antagonista principal de la serie. Es el lado malvado de Flippy. Cuando Flippy ve o escucha algo relacionado con la guerra, éste se vuelve en Flippy Malvado. Biografia del Personaje Flippy Malvado es la misma persona que Flippy, quien hace cosas buenas. Al principio se creía que Flippy era conciente de los asesinatos que cometía, pero más adelante se supo que son dos personajes diferentes, ocupando el mismo cuerpo. Cuando Flippy enloquece, sus dientes se transforman en colmillos afilados, sus ojos pasan de ser negros a ser amarillos-verdes (Excepto en Remains to be Seen, donde son de color azul) y su voz se vuelve más grave. Durante la primera temporada de la serie de internet, su cuerpo permanecía sin muchos cambios, pero enloquece de todas formas. Su estado enloquecido parace ser un desorden de "Estrés Postraumático" debido a sus días de guerra. En muy pocas ocasiones Flippy puede enfadarse, pero sin llegar al punto de enloquecer (como en Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark y Random Acts of Silence). En Double Whammy Parte 1 y Double Whammy Parte 2 se muestra como una entidad, separada de su lado bueno. En la parte 1 aparece al final, a punto de empezar a pelear con Flippy. En la parte 2 pelea con Flippy bueno a lo largo de todo el episodio, eventualmente capturándolo y torturándolo. Se muestra que todo lo que pasó realmente era Flippy atacándose a sí mismo. Luego ocurre una gran batalla entre Flippy buenos y Flippy malos, donde sólo sobrevive el Flippy bueno original (que luego muere atropellado por un camión). Esto puede probar que se recuperó del estado enloquecido. En Without a Hitch Flippy no enloquece, durante el episodio, sólo en la imaginación de Flaky. Sin embargo, vuelve a enloquecer en On My Mind, probando que no se ha curado de su trauma. Flippy Malvado raramente muere, y si lo hace, sus muertes involucran camiones o explosiones. Apariciones Roles como Protagonista #Hide and Seek #This is your Knife #Without a Hitch #Flippin' Burgers #Keepin' it Reel #Remains to be Seen #Party Animal #Double Whammy Parte 1 #Double Whammy Parte 2 #On My Mind #New Season Teaser #Random Acts of Silence #By the Seat of Your Pants Roles como Secundario #Out of Sight, Out of Mime (Sólo en la versión de DVD) #Class Act #Easy For You to Sleigh #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #A Vicious Cycle Ka-Pow! #Bombs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muertes #Remains to be Seen: Se mata a sí mismo luego de estrellar su camión contra un árbol. Luego, convertido en zombie, muere cuando Toothy muerde su cerebro y explota. #Class Act: Muere en la explosión. #Double Whammy Parte 2: Es asesinado por su contraparte, Flippy. #By the Seat of Your Pants: Es empalado en el asta de una bandera. #A Vicious Cycle: Es electrocutado por un rayo y su cuerpo se desintegra (aunque su alma permanece dentro de un triciclo). Asesinatos Cometidos por Flippy Malvado *'Cuddles' - 6 ("This Is Your Knife", "Flippin' Burgers", "Keepin' It Reel" , "Remains to be Seen", "Party Animal") *'Giggles' - 7 ("This Is Your Knife", "Flippin' Burgers", "Remains to be Seen", "Double Whammy Parte 1", "On My Mind", "By the Seat of your pants") *'Toothy' - 6 ("Hide and Seek", "Keepin' It Reel", "Remains to be Seen", "Party Animal", "By the Seat of your pants") *'Lumpy' - 2 ("Keepin' It Reel", "A Vicious Cycle") *'Petunia' - 5 ("Hide and Seek", "Flippin' Burgers", "Keepin' It Reel", "Remains to be Seen", "Double Whammy Part 1") *'Handy' - 1 ("Remains to be Seen" junto con'' Toothy'') *'Nutty' - 5 ("Remains to be Seen", "Party Animal", "Double Whammy Parte 1", "Random Acts of Silence", "By the Seat of your pants") *'Sniffles' - 5 ("Remains to be Seen", "Party Animal", "Double Whammy Parte 1", "Random Acts of Silence", "By the Seat of your pants") *'Pop' - 2 ("Flippin' Burgers", "A Vicious Cycle") *'Cub' - 1 ("Flippin' Burgers") *'Flaky' - 5 ("Hide and Seek", "This Is Your Knife", "Happy Trails Pt.2: Jumping The Sharks ", "Keepin' It Reel", "By the Seat of your pants", además de 3 muertes imaginarias en "Without a Hitch".) *'The Mole' - 1 ("Remains to be Seen") *'Disco Bear' - 2 ("Double Whammy Parte 1", "A Vicious Cycle") *'Russell' - 1 ("Remains to be Seen") *'Lifty' - 2 ("Remains to be Seen", "Easy for You to Sleigh") *'Shifty' - 2 ("Remains to be Seen", "Easy for You to Sleigh") *'Mime' - 5 ("Keepin' It Reel", "Party Animal", "Remains to be Seen", "Double Whammy Parte 1", "Random Acts of Silence") *'Splendid' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot '- 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 4 (2 en "Flippin' Burgers", 1 en "Class Act" y 1 en "By the Seat of Your Pants") *'Otros' - 14+ (Un pájaro carpintero en "Hide and Seek", muchos Flippys Buenos en "Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Parte 2" (alucinaciones), El General Tigre y 8 Soldados Tigre en "Operation: Tiger Bomb", Truffles y un elefante en "By the Seat of your Pants") Curiosidades *El General Tigre es el único personaje que se enfrentó a Flippy Malvado, logrando hacerle un gran daño. Aun así, terminó perdiendo a manos de Flippy. *Al parecer tiene dificultades para matar a Lumpy, como se puede ver en episodios como Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Remains to be Seen y By The Seat Of Your Pants, donde termina muriendo él en vez de Lumpy. *Fliqpy parece tener un lado suave, ya que empieza a llorar cuando imagina a su contraparte buena a punto de ser asesinada por él en Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *En Remains to be Seen tiene ojos azules en vez de amarillos. *Los únicos personajes que no fueron asesinados por él son Splendid, Cro-Marmot y Lammy. *Toothy fue su primer víctima. También Fliqpy fue la primera víctima de Toothy. *Él es el único personaje que nunca tuvo una imagen de presentación (Sin contar el inicio de Double Whammy Parte 2). *A pesar de ser conocido por matar a los demás personajes, Lumpy provocó más muertes que él en un sólo episodio (en Aw Shucks!, donde provocó 16 muertes), mientras que la mayor cantidad de muertes de Fliqpy fue de 12 en Remains to be Seen, donde provocó 16 muertes. Splendid es quien más personajes mató, en Wrath of Con. *Lumpy es el único personaje que enfrentó a Fliqpy y ganó. *Flippy y Lumpy son los únicos personajes confirmados que mataron a Truffles. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes Verdes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes Principales